


Wedding Bells

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eloping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No regard for reality, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Screw it all, why not get married? That was what Jack and Gabriel thought, anyway.





	Wedding Bells

“This is a stupid idea.”

Gabriel watched the world go by as Jack drove, windows rolled down, wind ruffling through Jack’s hair. He looked over at Gabriel,  grinning and leaning back against his seat. He wore stupid shades, which he thought looked cool. Anyone else with eyes would disagree, but there was no point in trying to tell him.

“You regretting this already? It’s not too late to turn back,” Jack joked.   
“You kidding? I wouldn’t miss this in the world, Morrison.”

Gabriel was right, it was a stupid idea, but Jack wasn't known for good decision-making, at least not in private. They were young, stupid, and madly in love. The whole thing had Jack written all over it; take leave, get in a car, just drive, and forget Overwatch, Blackwatch, and everything else. This was just about the two of them, their car and the open road.

They weren’t on an aimless trip, however. Jack had suggested, purely on impulse, that they get married. At first, Gabriel thought it was a joke, and laughed it off. Jack wasn’t laughing, though. Of course he was serious, and he was the only person who would seriously suggest this. It was one of the few times Gabriel would say, fuck it, and go along with Jack’s nonsense.

Jack hadn’t really thought about this. He just blurted it out one day, when they had a rare moment of peace together. He hadn’t expected Gabriel to go along with it, but damn, he was happy with it. Happy, yet his heart felt like it was pumping to the brink of explosion. Emotions swelled within him to the point where he just wanted to scream.

But then, he looked over at Gabriel. Golden sunset light shined on his face, and he was smiling to himself wistfully, enjoying the serenity. There was something about looking over at him that calmed every nerve in Jack, soothed him, and stopped the screaming that threatened to spill from his throat. In moments like these, he remembered why he classed Gabriel Reyes as the love of his life.

Jack chuckled softly to himself. He never thought he would say that about anyone, never thought he would get married, either. Both of those things were happening, with a guy who wasn’t even his type, but he was madly in love with him. Jack couldn’t help but steal glances at him.

“Don't go gay on me, Jack.” Gabriel smirked, leaning his arm out the window. “Look, I can see it on your face.” He vaguely gestured to Jack's face, which had quickly turned pink.   
“You love it. And me. Just admit it.”   
Gabriel scoffed, punching Jack's arm gently. “Yeah. I love you.”

Jack never grew tired of hearing those three dumb little words. Gabriel managed to make his heart flutter every time, dumb smile spreading on his face. With him, Jack just felt so damn  _ free _ to do as he pleased., not from Gabriel. He had never felt so free, so alive, and it was all his fault.

He took his hand off the steering wheel for just a moment to give Gabriel's knee a quick, small squeeze, then focused his attention on driving again. They had been driving for a little while, road empty, their only company being a roadside woodland. A couple of hours went by since they had last seen a service station, and they were both getting kind of hungry. Of course, Gabriel had the planning to bring snacks, but snacks were not real food.

In their line of work, they could die tomorrow. They could also die very old in each other's arms, but something told them that would not be the case. Jack didn't want to waste any time without Gabriel, he didn't want to die with regrets, and he didn't want to die without Gabriel. Jack had to shake off those thoughts, lest he end up upsetting himself again. Gabriel would never die, and Jack would make sure Gabriel would not be the first to go.

Jack cast his attention back to the empty road, trying to ignore darker thoughts. Like an oasis, a diner appeared in the horizon. Normally, Gabriel would absolutely refuse, but they were hungry, and tired, and they both could have done with a bathroom. As they waited on their food, Jack unfolded the map across the table. According to the map, the next town was 100 miles away, due to Jack's love of shortcuts screwing them over.

Gabriel sipped his coffee as he watched Jack try to plan a route. Oh God, he should have interjected, but it was so much funnier watching him trace along the routes, humming to himself as he sipped his coffee in thought. It was free refills, and damn, he was really going for it. Gabriel was surprised though; Jack normally did not touch coffee. Gabriel was not looking forward to the inevitable anxiety attack that would follow.

“Hey, if you’re worried about staying awake-”   
Jack rose his hand. “I’ll get us there, don’t you worry.”

That only worried Gabriel more, but he had long learnt that arguing against Jack was a terrible idea. A half-hour trip was going to be elongated to four hours, and there was nothing he could do about it. Yet still, he wasn't having second thoughts about marrying this man, and that had to count for something.

If there was one sure fire way to know whether or not two people should stay together, it was through travelling. Gabriel had expected them to tear each other's throats out. He needed more faith in their relationship, perhaps, but their first mission together did not give Gabriel a positive impression of Jack.

They could leave it was Jack was rash, and stupid, and almost killed them all. That would suffice. Jack was in a whole world of shit once they got back to HQ, but he claimed it was worth it, that he had saved the day. Such bravado, such stupidity, from a boy who just wanted to play hero.  Well, he almost played murderer, instead.

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows at the memory. Perhaps not the best impression of Jack, but it was certainly a lasting one. He could have laughed. Despite that, despite everything, Gabriel still loved Jack. If this was anyone else, literally anyone, Gabriel would have never spoken to them again. What made Jack Morrison so special?

As a realist, he understood they needed each other. Without Jack, Gabriel would never step out of his rigid shell. Without Gabriel, Jack… Well, he didn't want to call him hopeless, and he would probably live without Gabriel. Still, someone needed to be there to make sure he was okay.

That someone would always be Gabriel. 

When food arrived, Jack's map was shoved to one side, not too bothered over its state. Food took precedence at that moment. Gabriel dived right into his pancakes; it was never too early or too late for breakfast.

There was one question at the tip of his tongue, one he knew would piss Jack off. But he wasn't about to stop himself. He hid his smirk with the back of his hand, leaning in just a little closer. Jack raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

“So, what's the plan?” Gabriel asked.

He knew there was no plan. He knew that Jack was totally winging it, while giving the appearance that he was in control and knew what he was doing. It was adorable to watch his face drop. Alright, it was a little twisted to get a sense of joy out of This, but Jack should have left it to him.

A flicker of recognition flashed in Jack's eye and he smiled to himself. “Yep. I know what we're doing.”

“And we are…?” Gabriel coaxed.

“Going to get married.” Jack grabbed his cup, taking a big gulp of the lukewarm coffee. Bitter, gross, but it would keep him awake.

Gabriel laughed. “So, we have no plan, and we're in the middle of nowhere, lost. Strike Commander, my ass.”

“Fuck you, I've got this.”

With food done and Jack drinking enough coffee for an office block, they hit the road once again. Evening was finally settling in on the horizon, and Gabriel put on a CD, blasting his hipster music  for the world to hear. Jack didn't care what it was, as long as it wasn't just noise.

The windows were rolled down once again, letting wind flow through his hair and raising his skin into goosebumps. Jack couldn't help but steal glances at Gabriel while he thought he wasn't looking. Christ, he was the luckiest man alive, And he could not wait to be the luckiest  _ husband _ in the world. What had made him so cheesy?

The sky was slowly dyed from a pretty orange, to a deep blue, stars illuminating the sky. The bright full moon shined down on them, lighting their clear path. Jack rubbed his eyes, fighting his body's needs.

“You tired yet?” Gabriel asked.

“Hun, I'll let you know. Seriously, I'm great.” he grinned.

Jack was the opposite of great. He couldn't stop yawning, and Lord knows how he hadn't fallen asleep yet. When was the last time he had slept, anyway? Gabriel could drive, they were both insured, it was just Jack being needlessly stubborn. They were wandering aimlessly, did it really matter who was driving?

Gabriel wanted to sleep so badly, but he didn't trust Jack not to crash the car. Not because he was a terrible driver, of course, but if Jack was as tired as Gabriel… Gabriel rubbed his face. If he fell asleep, what was keeping Jack awake?

He watched the vague dark shapes of trees and scenery flash by, cold air brushing against his face. It was all he could do to stay awake, accompanied by his loud music. God, he felt dead. He looked at Jack, who was singing to himself, moonlight accentuating just how tired he must have been.

Death be damned, Gabriel needed a nap. He leaned against the side of the car, closing his eyes and let himself relax. A difficult task, but if he could sleep on a battlefield, he could sleep in the car. It wasn't long before sleep took him, and he was out completely.

He woke up to someone gently shaking his shoulder, and he already knew who it was and what they wanted before they could open their  _ idiotic _ mouth. He opened an eye to see Jack grinning sheepishly.

“Gabe. Slight issue. We're out of gas.”

If this were anyone else, Gabriel would be furious. But this was Jack Morrison he was talking to, and pure stupid was to be expected. Gabriel groaned, rubbing his face and pulling out his phone. No signal, so they were totally stranded, and this meant only one thing.

Gabriel was regretting not wearing comfier shoes, he thought to himself as Jack locked the car. His shit fiancé insisted he knew a shortcut through the trees, and though he should have completely ignored this and followed the road, he gave Jack one last chance.

This was a terrible idea. He wasn't sure which part was the worst idea, but it was all terrible. It was bad idea to get married out of the blue, terrible to let him drive, and terrible to leave it to Jack to plan it.

Gabriel's eyes burned. He was cold. He wanted to abandon Jack and just sleep in the damn forest, and then find his own way back to civilisation. It was was better idea than trusting him to not kill them both, but he kept his mouth shut. Nothing worse than arguing and splitting up in the middle of nowhere.

He was in the worst mood of his life, and murdering Jack was the only thing that would make him feel better. And his bed. Jack looked around, swallowing hard, before fishing around in his inner jacket pocket. He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled out his little blue scanner, checking it for damage.

Taking military tech was sort of illegal -  _ very very illegal and they both knew it  _ \- but Gabriel wasn't about to call him out on it when all he wanted to do was go home. Jack placed it over his ear and on his face, and began looking around the area. He held it closer against his ear, whispering a prayer for contact. Luckily, he heard a voice on the other end.

“Can you hear me yet?” the voice asked.

Oh, thank goodness, he had reached Ana. He sighed, harshly, signalling he was there but unable to speak. He heard her laugh softly on the other end, amused.

“Good. You're going the wrong way.”

Ah. Jack stopped suddenly, then turned as per instructions, Gabriel following him, confused. Jack was surprised he was still hanging around. Usually, this would be the point where Gabriel would put his foot down and they would do his thing. Not today.

“You probably could’ve driven a bit longer, you know.” Ana sounded amused. “Don’t worry. Just keep going for a little while, and I’ll tell you when you’re close.” Jack hummed, slightly annoyed. “Calm down, Jack, you’ll be fine.”

But he felt so on edge, and this was precisely why he didn’t plan things. Nothing was going to plan anymore; he thought he was going the right way, thought they had enough fuel to get them a little closer, and thought they would arrive sooner than they did. But it was late, cold, dark. Jack couldn't believe how stupid he felt.

Gabriel stopped. He definitely wanted to quit walking, to just become one with the dirt and mud below. He rubbed his face, before pinching the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath. Enough was enough.

“Maybe we should turn back. At least the other way, we know we’ll eventually find something. I swear we’ve seen that tree four times, look.”

Gabriel gestured to a tree, which looked like literally every other tree around. Jack knew damn well they hadn't passed it four times, or even twice. He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes as he approached Gabriel, putting his hands on his forearm and trying to smile reassuringly.

“We’ll get lost. Look, let’s just keep going this way. Give me twenty--”   
“Thirty,” Ana calmly corrected.   
“--thirty minutes, and we’ll find civilisation. Promise.”   
Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You’ve got twenty to prove you know where you’re going.”

Gabriel brushed his hands away, and Jack started walking. Alright, all he needed to do was quicken the pace without Gabriel getting suspicious. Oh God, what if he already knew? Was that why he wasn't fighting Jack on this? Okay, no, there was no way Gabriel could know, he was probably biding his time, but knew something was up.

Ana spoke quietly into his ear, keeping him on track whenever he almost got them lost. Again. Appropriated military equipment no longer seemed like a bad and illegal idea, now that it was of use to Jack. It didn't excuse what he was doing, and he would make damn sure anyone else would get punished for it. Damn, he was a hypocrite.

At this point, the only thing keeping Gabriel awake was the promise of civilisation, and the thought of revenge for making him walk. They were relying on Jack's scanner to somehow maintain signal, instead of grabbing the map. Gabriel could have screamed. He didn't even think about grabbing the map, And now he realised he really should have.

He looked over at Jack, who was still pressing on. Those coffees sure did to the trick, though Gabriel wondered how his heart had not imploded just yet. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

Jack went quiet. Occasionally, he made a small hum, as if he was focusing on something, but there was nothing. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Overwatch - no,  _ Ana  _ \- was on the line, guiding Jack back, surely. This was why he was so confident. Then, when they reached civilisation, Jack could play hero, and Gabriel would be so grateful to get a bed for the night.

But that wasn't going to happen. After everything, why should Jack get the glory of finding their way back with his expensive  _ stolen _ bit of equipment? Gabriel stopped. He could find his way back without the stupid thing, without Jack's stupid plans, he thought, looking around.

Jack let out an exasperated sigh. For once, Gabriel wasn't going to interrupt Jack's plans, and he would make sure of that. Somehow. An idea popped into his head.

“Sorry, Gabe.”

Before he could say anything, Jack scooped him up over his shoulder and began walking briskly. Gabriel yelled in surprise, then started kicking and screaming at Jack to put him down. Jack refused, opting instead to run, causing Gabriel to yell even louder.

Had the car not broken down, had it not been so late, had he not been so  _ exhausted _ , Gabriel would have been more willing to go along with Jack's bullshit. Not today, though. Jack was glad he had the strength to run while carrying a heavy man, but also terrified that said heavy man would break out of his grip, and soon.

Ana laughed in Jack's ear, which wasn't helping one bit. They were almost there, hopefully. He could see a faint light piercing through the trees. Sweet relief. Jack put Gabriel down, who stopped yelling, and was now staring at him, mouth open. There was no explanation for this, no apologies, not yet. Jack held out his hand to Gabriel, a pure leap of faith. If he wanted to run off, he could, and Jack would not stop him.

“You're gonna love this. Come on. Just one more chance.”

As Jack held out his hand to Gabriel, he wondered how many times Jack had uttered the words ‘one last chance’ and, truthfully, he didn't want to know. Gabriel groaned, weighing his options. His brain told him to just walk away, but his heart told him to stay. Jack was hiding something, and they had come too far to just leave it. Gabriel held Jack's hand, and he smiled, guiding Gabriel through.

Gabriel pushed through brushes and twigs with his free hand, the damn things getting caught in his clothes. He was never a nature boy, he thought, as he watched Jack weave through like it was nothing. It was always the little differences like this that baffled him the most.

Gabriel didn't know what he was expecting. A party, perhaps, or some sort of surprise. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Gabriel could certainly say he was surprised. Dozens of candles glowed softly, with delicate white cloth hung tastefully along the trees. Most of the light came from fairy lights, carefully placed on branches with the cloth.

Gabriel couldn't understand what was going on at first. He looked around, taking in the scenery, and it reminded him of something. But it couldn't be that, Jack would never-

“You certainly took your time, boys.”

Ana emerged from the trees - where exactly she was hiding, Gabriel had no clue - and she smiled at them. He looked over at Jack, who had a big, confident grin on his face. Oh God, it was exactly what Gabriel thought.

“Jack, what is all this?” Gabriel asked.

Gabriel had played this day out in his head ever since he wae a little kid; a huge wedding, surrounded by his whole family, and his future husband's family. He imagined months of planning to make it just right, exactly the way he wanted. He would ugly-cry the whole time, realising he was the luckiest guy in the whole world.

As he looked around at the setup, he realised all of his ideas, his planning, were meaningless.  _ This _ was the perfect wedding, because it was  _ theirs _ , because Jack had  _ planned _ it, because it was just so damn  _ gorgeous _ . He sucked in his breath, ugly-crying forced down for another moment.

“I really hope you like this,” Jack said quietly into his ear.

“You're a stupid son of a bitch, you know that? All this for me.” Gabriel still kind of wanted to yell at him, but dammit, he couldn't. He pulled Jack into the tightest hug, sighing softly. “I love you.”

Jack pressed a kiss onto his cheek, wrapping his arms around his fiancé. “I love you too, Gabriel.”

Gabriel pat his back and pulled away from the hug, turning his attention back to Ana. She held out a single bouquet for both to hold, a mix of orange and yellow with a white ribbon holding it all together; Overwatch's colours. It was, after all, what brought them together. They leaned against each other, holding the bouquet together.

There was one thing during the ceremony that went according to plan - Gabriel ugly-cried through the whole thing.

Jack didn't expect this to go so well. In fact, he fully expected Gabriel to run off to civilisation, rending all of his efforts useless. He stood with Gabriel, exchanging vows, and he realised all the trouble he went through was totally worth it. Then again, Jack would have done anything for Gabriel.

Ana was sort of a third wheel in all of this, but it didn't seem to bother her one bit. “You may now kiss,” she said, gesturing to them.

The bouquet was put down somewhere safe, before Gabriel cupped his new husband's face in his hand. His expression was soft, with a warm smile, pulling Jack in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pulling him in close.

This was the beginning of their happily ever after, and Jack knew it.


End file.
